Cosas que no sabrás
by D'ellaa
Summary: Cambio de título. Serie de drables u one shots que subiré cada vez que se me ocurran. "Cosas que no sabrás que hice para llegar a ti"


**Disclaimer: La magnífica creación de Noriaki Kubo no es mía** (me la robó!) xD...¬¬

* * *

_Martes, 23 de Febrero del 2010. _

* * *

**1.**

**Si yo  
**

_A mí me gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vi; desde aquellos días en que cumplía doce. Y tres años después, me seguía gustando, solo que mucho más de lo que recordaba…Entonces yo no era nada para él, ni su amiga; ¿debo agradecerte que lo hayas puesto en mi camino, hermano? Porque por ti fue que comenzó todo, si tú no hubieras aparecido, él tampoco lo hubiera hecho. _

_En fin, él no sabía nada de mis sentimientos; pero hubo un día…en que en verdad necesitaba hacerle saber. Y no sé en qué momento él ya me miraba sorprendido; sí, se lo había dicho. Fue al terminar la secundaria, ahora han pasado dos años y desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver, hasta hoy. _

**··**

**·**

"Clase 13: ¡Reencuentro!", rezaba con letras grandes y llamativas un cartel en la entrada de aquel instituto en el que había estudiado toda su secundaria. La chica de cabellos naranjas caminaba de frente, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente. ¡Estaban todos ahí! Toda la clase con la que había estudiado. Vaya, hace tiempo que no veía a Keigo, Chizuru, Chad, Uryuu y Tatsuki-chan… Al fondo en el salón estaban todos reunidos. No se imaginó que verlos le produciría tal alegría…

Pero en cuanto Orihime vio a él, a sus ojos marrones y a su cabello naranja brillante; sintió una vaga sensación, algo extraño, tristeza y alegría a la vez. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, perdida en algún lado del planeta, de sí misma; no fue que despabiló hasta que le escuchó hablar.

-Inoue-Seguía llamándola como antes. Ella parpadeó fuerte, y acto seguido una sonrisa dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Hi, Kurosaki-kun! –Sonaba feliz, emocionada; simplemente, como la Inoue que él recordaba: siempre alegre, sonriente sin motivo.

-Uhm…Inoue.-Ichigo quería hablarle; pero no sabía exactamente que decirle.-… ¿cómo has estado?

-Pues…muy bien. Después de entrar en la universidad las cosas son un tanto más complicadas; pero tampoco son tan difíciles de llevar...solo, hay que esforzarce un poquito más- Le contestó, sonriendo levemente. Pasaron algunos minutos, ambos no volvieron a hablarse, y tampoco es que haya sido un silencio incómodo ese tiempo.

-Inoue quiero hacerte una pregunta.- Dijo de repente; manteniendo su vista en ella, con el ceño fruncido. Ella quedó en silencio, mirándolo intrigada y esperando a que el continuara. Ichigo pareció pensarselo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que aclarar esas tortuosas dudas- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? –Un gesto de confusión apareció en el rostro de Orihime, ¿De qué hablaba él?

-No..no te entiendo...- Era de esperarse aquello de Orihime. En sus adentros, él suspiró.

-Uhm...ya sabes...cuando me...en el último día de clases...-Ichigo trató de hacerle saber ni necesidad de tener que decirlo. ¡Dios! ¡Se supone que ella lo debería recordar más que nadie! ¡Más que él!

-Ah...Eso…-Bajó la mirada. Nunca pensó que él le fuera a preguntar acerca de "eso", es más, hasta pensó que él se había asustado cuando se lo había dicho; y tampoco, nunca había pensado una respuesta a esa pregunta. Orihime no era precavida; o quizá, no era masoquista.-Yo…no sé.-Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, como un impulso, algo que no había pensado decir pero que había dicho; porque en su mente ella estaba buscando una respuesta qué darle.

El se limitaba a hablar, solo la miró esperando algún tipo de respuesta; y un 'no sé' no lo era, no calmaban sus dudas, las que había guardado hasta el día en que se reencontraran.

-Antes no podía decírtelo…-Dijo sonriendo. Como alguien se lo había dicho alguna vez, _una_ Orihime triste no iba con ella.-Pero el último día de clases sabía que no vería a nadie, así que hice a lado mi cobardía…y ya.-Volteo para mirarle, sonriente; aunque quizá no haya sido una buena sonrisa, se supone que tales gestos se hacen para demostrar alegría, no para usarlas como una máscara que cubra algún otro sentimiento. Ella sabía eso, pero inconscientemente lo ignoraba.- Además, no es que crea que el que te lo haya dicho antes o después cambiaría algo ahora, ¿no seguiría igual, Kurosaki-kun? -El se quedó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez yo…-Su tono de voz se acercaba a un susurro.-Antes yo n...

-¡Oh! ¡Mira Kurosaki-kun, ya están brindando! –Interrumpió ella, no supo porqué, no pensó en que le diría él; pero no lo dejó terminar.

Orihime se levantó, ella quería estar en la hora del brindis y para su mala suerte este ya había empezado. A Ichigo no le importaba demasiado el dichoso brindis, pero al final terminó parándose yendo hacia el lugar. Se colaron en un sitio entre todos, y cogieron dos copas que encontraron libres en la mesa. Apenas habían alcanzado el momento en que decían 'Salud'.

**···**

Se había despedido ya, Orihime cogió su abrigo y salió del lugar, caminó de regreso hasta encontrar el paradero donde coger el metro. Pero pensaba…ella pensaba…

…_¿No seguiría igual, Kurosaki-kun? _

_Tal vez yo… _-Ella no le había dejado terminar. Quizá por miedo de saber la verdad, por el temor de la respuesta que él le pudo haber dado...

Inhaló fuerte, cerró los ojos y con tristeza sonrió. Por sí misma, sonrió.

_Si se lo hubiera dicho antes…Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho unos años antes… ¿Crees que hubiese tenido oportunidad? ¿Crees que él me hubiese correspondido? ¿Porqué no se lo dije antes? Soy una estúpida cobarde...Pero si se lo hubiera dicho antes, si yo…Ya. Está bien. No hay razón para pensar en qué habría pasado si yo se lo hubiera dicho, para pensar en un si yo. No vale de nada preguntarme; ahora no tendría sentido hacerlo. Donde quedan los sueños e ilusiones que no fueron..._

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Ni modo, debía seguir caminando.

-¿Vas por allí? –Una voz la detuvo, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos. Apenas y logró hacer que su cuerpo responda; grande fue su sorpresa al ver otra vez esos rasgos tan distintivos...

_Kurosaki-kun. _

-Uhm…voy por este camino también.-Se rascó la cabeza y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Un leve sonrojo le acompañaba, pero él lo sabía ocultar muy bien.

Ni sus ojos grises ni ella se lo creían aún. Tratando de quitar la expresión de confusión que vio en el rostro de la chica, él intentó sonreír; pero a lo que más se acercó el gesto que sacó era a una mueca torcida. Ella le quedó mirando, conocía las "caras" de Ichigo, sus gestos y acciones, el estudio que durante años le dedicó antes a estas se le apareció en ese instante. Solo pudo asentir mientras una amplia sonrisa trazaba sus labios. Era como los viejos tiempos, cuando caminaban juntos con los demás, pero ahora eran solo ellos dos, y aun más significativo e importante: ahora él ya sabía de sus sentimientos.

Ichigo recordó que hubo un tiempo en que él compartió el mismo sentimiento por ella, pero no lo tenía claro y permaneció en silencio. Y si tal vez si ella se lo hubiera dicho antes, las cosas serían diferentes...Ella no se la hubiera pasado llorando los próximos meses después de su confesión; y él no se hubiera quedado con la duda y las preguntas invadiéndole el pensamiento. Tal vez, solo tal vez, y solo tal vez, sus caminos hubieran sido los mismos...Aunque ambos sepan que el "hubiera" no vale ahora; y que después de él, solo queda la esperanza.

Sus pasos siguieron la vereda, sus siluetas se extinguieron en el camino y sus voces se perdieron entre la multitud… ¿Este encuentro entonces derramaría gotas de esperanza...? Eso estaba por verse…

* * *

Es la primer historia de 'drama' que hago para Bleach! A ver que tal me quedó! Aunq creo q no fue la gran cosa, lo contrario -.-" Bien! Según yo iba a publicar esto el 18...q si no mal recuerdo caía jueves, pero me olvidé, era viernes y ni la más mínima idea de q era 19, pensaba q faltaba bastante aun...pero bueno, a lo q vengo es q el **18 de febrero** es el **cumpleaños de Suigetsu** (personaje de _Naruto_), quería subirlo ese día como...mmmm... ¿celebración? xD

Respecto al número de su clase, puse 13...era F, 2? sinceramente no me acuerdo, ni idea. Si alguien sabe le agradecería mucho el que comparta su sabiduría con esta pobre ignorante u.u

Críticas, sugerencias, consejos...¡La opinión es libre! Muchas gracias por leer y a los que dejaron review en mi otra historia (;


End file.
